Ich Liebe Dich
by shamrosslyng
Summary: Elizaveta baru saja putus dengan Roderich. Di saat itulah Gilbert mengejeknya dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang tidak dimengerti Elizaveta! Lantas, apa maksud dan arti dari kalimat yang diucapkan Gilbert itu?


Ich Liebe Dich

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

Suasana di Hetalia High School sangatlah ramai—karena sekarang adalah waktunya untuk istirahat. Para siswanya berhamburan. Tak ada tempat yang sepi di sana. Baik di kantin, di kelas, di halaman, di perpustakaan, dan di tempat lainnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama teman, geng, kekasih, maupun sendirian.

Salah satunya yang sendirian adalah Elizaveta, sang gadis Hungary.

Dia sedang merenung di kursi yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. dagunya ia pangku di kedua tangannya. Manik zamrudnya menatap semua yang ada di hadapannya dengan frustasi. Tentu saja, karena dia sedang sakit hati. Lantas, mengapa ia harus sakit hati? Yah, alasannya hanya satu.

Dia sakit hati karena baru saja diputus oleh Roderich, lelaki Austria yang begitu dicintainya. Dia masih heran, mengapa Roderich tega memutuskan hubungan mereka? Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu alasannya. Kemudian, dia ingin menemukan orang yang mencintainya tanpa harus memutuskan hubungan seperti Roderich.

Beberapa saat menyendiri, Elizaveta dikagetkan oleh seorang lelaki Prussia yang begitu familiar dengan tawa khasnya.

"Oi, kesesese! Kalau kamu diam begitu, kamu sama sekali tidak terlihat _awesome_!" kata Gilbert—sang lelaki Prussia sambil mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Elizaveta. Refleks Elizaveta langsung bergeser sedikit untuk memperjauh jarak mereka.

"Diam, bodoh." Kata Elizaveta. Gadis itu menghela napas, kemudian mulai merenung lagi.

"Heeeeei. Jarang sekali kau menunjukkan reaksi begitu. Biasanya kau akan berbicara panjang lebar dengan tidak _awesome_-nya, kemudian menyumpahiku mentah-mentah. Atau, kau akan memukulku dengan alat-alat dapurmu yang entah kenapa selalu kau bawa kemana pun kau pergi." Kata Gilbert.

Namun Elizaveta tetap diam sambil menatap pohon yang ada di seberang mereka. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengar perkataan Gilbert—atau ia memang berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya.

Krik. Krik.

Sudah bermenit-menit terlewati dan hanya diisi oleh keheningan, karena tak ada yang mau mengawali pembicaraan. Bahkan Gilbert yang biasanya banyak bicara, merasa malas untuk bicara. Karena jawabannya hanya helaan napas, atau bunyi cicip burung yang entah bagaimana bisa lengket di kepalanya.

"Hei, kenapa dari tadi hanya diam? Eliza? Apa kamu belum makan dari tadi pagi?" tanya Gilbert.

Elizaveta tetap diam. Masih belum berniat membalas perkataan Gilbert.

Sedikit catatan: Gilbert belum tahu tentang putusnya hubungan Elizaveta dengan Roderich.

"Kalau begitu … apa kamu kehabisan uang?"

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar, kemudian Elizaveta memainkan ujung rambutnya. Tatapannya tetap tertuju pada pohon yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Atau mau buang air besar?"

Entah bagaimana caranya orang yang ingin buang air besar hanya diam seribu bahasa seperti Elizaveta. Biasanya orang yang sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk menjalankan 'tugas mulia' tersebut akan bertindak seperti cacing yang kepanasan saat mencari toilet.

Elizaveta terus diam dan menjaga wajah murungnya yang ia pasang semenjak Gilbert menampakkan diri.

Gilbert terus berusaha membuat Elizaveta buka mulut—karena Elizaveta yang diam itu terlihat aneh. Sangat amat aneh. Karena pada hari-hari biasa, Elizaveta adalah salah satu dari personil geng paling ribut yang ada di kelas Eropa. Hal sepele saja bisa ia ributkan, apalagi hal besar. Tapi kali ini lain. Karena ia sedang sakit hati, maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam.

Yang namanya Gilbert, takkan kehabisa akal. Maka ia menusukkan jari telunjuknya di pipi Elizaveta. Namun Elizaveta tidak bergerak juga. Gilbert terus menusuk pipi Elizaveta. Beberapa menit kemudian, Elizaveta mengambil teflon yang ada di dekatnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala Gilbert.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku, Gil!" kata Elizaveta dengan kilat mata yang mengerikan. "Orang yang baru saja diputus oleh orang yang ia sayangi itu ibarat vas bunga yang rapuh—mudah sekali pecah!"

"Iya, Tuan Puteri! Iya—" kata Gilbert. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit memar karena terkena pukulan teflon keramat milik Elizaveta barusan. "Eh, maksudmu tadi … kau baru diputus oleh Roderich, ya?"

Tepat sekali. Kau hebat, Gilbert.

Tiba-tiba, tatapan mata Elizaveta yang sebelumnya amat mengeriakan langsung berubah. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Lihat, dia menangis.

"Eh? Jadi kau memang benar-benar diputus? Ahahaha!" ledek Gilbert. "Hahaha! Eliza diputus! Eliza diputus!"

"Iya! Aku memang diputus olehnya! Lalu, kenapa kamu malah senang, hah?!" kata Elizaveta sambil mengangkat teflonnya—bersiap memukul Gilbert lagi.

"E-eh! Bukan maksudku begitu!" sanggah Gilbert.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu?!" kata Elizaveta emosi.

"A-aku hanya—" Gilbert tergagap.

"Lanjutkan kata-katamu." Elizaveta mengancamnya dengan tatapan mengerikan—lagi.

"Ukh … bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" kata Gilbert, menggaruk kepalanya. Sementara itu, Elizaveta sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melemparkan apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Lanjutkan."

"_ICH LIEBE DICH, ELIZAVETA_!"

Gilbert langsung mengambil seribu langkah untuk menghindari serbuan gadis yang sepertinya sedang PMS itu. sang burung yang dari tadi tidak ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan—tentu saja—langsung terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menyusul sang tuan yang tidak kalah labilnya.

Elizaveta mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Gilbert. Bagaimana mau memukul, kalau yang hendak dipukul saja sudah menghilang? Sekarang Gilbert sudah sukses kabur dan menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya di kepala Elizaveta;

Apakah arti dari _ich liebe dich_?

.

.

.

Elizaveta sudah berusaha sampai ia hampir menyerah—hanya untuk mencari arti kata _ich liebe dich_.

Ia tidak menemukan artinya di semua kamus yang ada di rumahnya. Tentu saja, kamus yang ada di rumahnya adalah kamus bahasa Rusia, Hungaria, Finlandia, Inggris, dan Spanyol. Ia ingin mencarinya di internet, tetapi pulsanya habis dan wifi di sekolah mereka sedang rusak.

Apa daya, Elizaveta akan menanyakan artinya dengan Gilbert secara langsung. Ia akan menanyakannya tepat pada hari ini, entah pada jam pelajaran, istirahat, atau saat pulang nanti.

Keberuntungan sedang berada pada Elizaveta, karena pagi ini dia datang pada waktu yang bersamaan. Mereka bertemu di depan deretan loker yang ada di seberang pintu kelas mereka.

"Gilbert!" Elizaveta memanggil Gilbert yang sedang memasukkan benda-benda aneh ke dalam lokernya tersebut. untunglah, Gilbert langsung menoleh.

"Akhirnya kau mau bicara! Kesesese!" kata Gilbert. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa arti dari _ich liebe dich_?" kata Elizaveta _to the point_. "Kau mengucapkannya kemarin."

"Eh—" kata Gilbert. Ia bingung, ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Ayolah. Beritahu saja. Jangan-jangan kau mengejekku dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti!" kata Elizaveta.

"Tidak! Tidak!" kata Gilbert. "Harusnya kau tahu apa arti dari kalimat itu! Roderich pasti pernah mengucapkannya padamu!"

"Ia tidak pernah mengucapkannya padaku!" kata Elizaveta.

"Huh, carilah artinya sendiri! Aku tak mau memberitahukannya padamu sampai kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku." Kata Gilbert. Ia meninggalkan Elizaveta yang makin bingung dengan ucapannya.

Elizaveta hanya bisa cemberut, sambil mengumpat Gilbert dalam bahasa Hungaria.

.

.

.

Sore yang damai ini, gadis bersurai kecoklatan tersebut sedang senggang. Ia tak punya kegiatan yang benar-benar penting. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu senggang ini dengan memikirkan apa arti dari kata-kata Gilbert.

Gilbert mengatakan kalimat aneh itu sesaat setelah ia menyatakan bahwa ia memang benar-benar putus dengan Roderich.

Katanya, Roderich pasti pernah mengatakannya. Tetapi ia tak pernah ingat bahwa Roderich pernah mengatakan _ich liebe dich._

Lagipula, kenapa ia harus mengatakan bahwa Gilbert akan memberitahukannya kalau ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Gilbert?

Eh, tunggu.

Jangan-jangan—

Elizaveta segera mencari _handphone_ miliknya. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera menelpon lelaki aneh yang mengaku _awesome_ itu. Untuk beberapa menit, yang terdengar hanyalah nada sambung yang menyebalkan, namun beberapa menit kemudian barulah suara Gilbert terdengar.

"_Halo, dengan keluarga Beilschmidt_—"

"Akhirnya aku tahu apa arti dari kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu!" kata Elizaveta bersemangat.

"_Kau sudah tahu artinya?! Jadi—_"

"Aku … sebenarnya juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu." Kata Elizaveta, sambil tersenyum. Walau ia tahu bahwa Gilbert takkan bisa melihat senyumnya.

"_JADI KAU JUGA MENYUKAIKU?!_"

"Iya, tapi … a-aku masih belum bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu secepat ini."

Tak terdengar suara dari Gilbert.

"Ah, maaf. Bukan maksudku begitu, tapi … mungkin tahun depan kita bisa mulai menjalin hubungan? Menurutku, tahun ini aku masih dibayang-bayangi oleh Roderich—walau aku tahu bahwa Roderich memang sudah melepaskanku sepenuhnya."

"_Aku mengerti …_"

"Jangan lesu begitu! Aku akan berjanji bahwa tahun depan kita akan memulainya! J-a-n-j-i. Bagaimana?"

Hening sejenak, namun belum genap satu menit terdengarlah tawa khas Gilbert yang unik itu.

"_Kesesesese~ Baiklah kalau begitu!_"

Elizaveta tertawa kecil mendengar reaksi Gilbert barusan.

"Sudah dulu ya, yang penting kita sudah berjanji~" kata Elizaveta.

Gadis itu pun memutus telepon yang tersambung pada Gilbert. Ia benar-benar berjanji, akan memegang kalimat _ich liebe dich_ dari Gilbert sampai tahun depan, tahun dimana mereka akan memulai kisah yang baru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ich liebe dich_ = aku mencintaimu (jerman)

hai, salam kenal! saya siberyoshka, author baru di fandom ini!prussia x hungary adalah pairing yang pertama kali saya sukai, dan sampai sekarang saya sukai~ sebelumnya fic ini sangat pendek, hanya sekitar 600 kata. Tapi saat saya melakukan edit besar-besaran terhadap semua fic saya—termasuk fic ini, ternyata sekarang panjangnya sudah sekitar 1000 kalimat lebih~~


End file.
